Lost Path
by Heilel Alexiel
Summary: Story mostly focused on Hitomi, with the appearance of everone and some hot scenes! Hitomi is Van betrothed but thigns don't go as one would imagine. OC


Lost Path

Hitomi is the daughter of the head of Kanzaki Corporation while Van is the second son of the Fanel Corporation. They have been engaged since Hitomi was eight years old and Van fifteen years old. The day of announcement for both parties was disastrous, as one would expect since the prominent children were far from age and the spoiled son didn't want to waste his life away like he so noisily yelled at everyone in the hotel room. But things got going smoffless as the little princess couldn't understand what was going on until she aged ten and grasped a little about her situation. That was a scene that broke her prince charming view of Van as he infamous behavior started to appear.

Year 2000

The little princess of the Kanzaki Corporation sat comfortably on the sofa in her fiance's apartment with her mother-in-law making her company. They were waiting for his arrival to bring the excellent news of the purchase of their house, of course it thanks to their mothers. Such thing didn't pass in Van's head and obviously Hitomi's too.

At the age of eighteen years old Van was already know as a lewd boy. He currently lives with his friend Gades. The two of them live in one luxurious apartment as one would expected for the sons of prominent families , given such freedom the boys of couse let loose theirs desires.

Varie overlooked many things as his betrothal was just a child, she knew that it would be inevitable that her son would be with others girls. She hoped that it would just be a fase and he would be more like his brother Folken and lead a life of righteousness and help him lead the Company. For her dismal her son appeared not long after cuddled with a woman a few years older than him in a very inconvenient position. Since he barely opened the door and began to kiss the stranger. To her uttermost horror her sob of astonishment went unnoticed by the two of them and Van lifted his girl and crushed her against the wall.

For our beloved Hitomi this fiasco was one of the first ripening of her life. As the combo son-mother yelled to one another she just looked scared at the hole thing. The woman that was with her fiancé came to her and hugged her, seeing the poor child almost crying.

The situation stood like this for the past five years but as she grew up her understand and realization of what was to come and what she could do grew too. Becoming an outstanding lady and attempt to learn the most she could, five years flew by.

Year 2005

Hitomi came into Van's apartment quickly already ignoring Gades's protests, because obviously he's trying to cover up that her fiancé is sleeping with a girl right now. This kind of thing isn't new to her but today she had explained that was an important meeting. She even called him yesterday explaining the whole situation and forming a plan of action. Since the two are attending a lunch with the new corporate's leaders, who are really nothing more than the children of the owners that will inherited the companies. But the idiot preferred to stay asleep instead of picking her up at the arranged time. And now she has to babysit him one more time and look after the fool. They can't miss this damn meeting and she can't go alone because what excuse would she give? "Ah, you know my fiance is sleeping with his lover right now, you know right?, after a night of kinks and kissing ..." and God knows what more. She doesn't even want to stop to think about it.

As expected when she opened the door to his bedroom, two bodies lay strewn across the bed, half-naked as the duvet covered a few parts. The woman was beautiful as always, that she could say she knew about her future husband. He doesn't choose a woman who is no less than stunning.

She crossed the room and opened the window letting the sun shining on their shameful faces. She didn't really have anything against the girl, really. But her fiancé was so frustrating at times that she wanted to punch him. Why couldn't he just wait until today? What he would do next she would care. Sometimes she thinks he did it on purpose, making her worry about him and thinking about him. Did he want me to fall for him or something? At most she consider him a annoying brother.

Disregarding them she went to his wardrobe and started choosing his clothes. _Like hell I will go with a beggar!_ With her job finished she looked at the bed. The bastard was still faking sleep and the girl had got to the bathroom.

"Do I have to throw water on you?"

Van peeked at her lazily, she was a beauty no doubt. Her blond shining her, her full chest a pit that she had to use such formal clothes. And she was glaring at him, _really… what now?_

Raising her eyebrows she said: " So… do I have to call Folken?" With a hand on her waist and a diva pose, she looked directly into his eyes. She was not joking.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"…."

"You are unbelievable! I called yesterday! Yesterday! Do you have a bird's brain?!" _My God, give me patience._

Van frowned annoyed, _what the fuck!_ In that moment the stunning beauty came back and graciously sit on the bed. She was wearing only a towel. And she looked closely at Hitomi.

 _The girl looks good and this dress is not a Kent Klin? Now, that you don't see every day. Who is this girl? And what her relationship with Van?_

(Author Note: Kent Klin- invented rich brand)

"Please to meet you, I'm Hitomi Kanzaki. I have to take this imbecile to work. You probable would want to take a taxi home and don't worry about the bill just put it in his account." She said the last part looking straight at Van.

With a amused smile Van said: " You always treat them kindly and sweetly."

"I have nothing against them. You are the one in the wrong."

Sighing Van left the bed and as he was naked, Hitomi gasped and turned away.

" I will wait outside. You have less than twenty minutes to dress up , your clothes are at the chair over there." And with this she walked lovely out his room.

As Van was watching her leave, Rika watched him. No doubt he must be staring at her wiggling walk, after the effort to get close to him and get him to bed there's no way would she let a teenager get in her path.

One year late…

Nothing much has changed in their life, Hitomi treats Van as a friend most of the times and she sometimes use the excuse of staying in Van's apartment to be able to go out with her friend. As such a day she was talking with a friend on cellphone while Gaddes was watching television.

"I will go! I already said! It's ok, I will be staying at Hina's house there's no problem."

Gaddes was secretly paying attention to the conversation. His little princess grew up in a dizzying goddess, obviously he would be aware of where she would go and if by any chance he knew what nightclub she would be, perhaps by some consensual fate he would also be there.

" Yes, okay. I will call Ken-chan."

"You sure?" said Hitomi's friend, she knew that the guy liked Hitomi. They called him Ken-chan as a joke because he's handsome and someone just joyed linking him to the famous doll. For his misfortune the nickname settle.

" Don't worry. I already reject him but I don't want us to be strangers. At least we can be friends."

Sighing, she said goodbye. _Hitomi knows what she's doing and after all it's party day!_

"Hello, Ken-chan! It's me! Haha, I know, I know but I'm calling now, Aren't I?"

Sighing she just wanted to have fun with her friends today. It was hard enough to get rid of her mother's incessant sermon and her mother-in-law's pursuit, she needn't hear him winning now. That was one of the reasons the two of them wouldn't work, maybe someone told him that he is attractive when jealous but to her just some to her troubles.

"I know, can you drive us?"

"Okay, thanks! See you there! Bye bye!"

Gaddes didn't like this last part, _who the hell is that Ken-chan dude?_ But she seemed annoyed then it was good.

Hitomi just throwed herself on the sofa near Gaddes.

"Lend me your lap, Gaddes!"

"What?" As she lay down on him he lift his bowl of popcorn.

As Van comes in the room he sees Hitomi with her head on Gaddes lap, they were watching tv and her beautiful, silkly and tempting legs were showing up.

 _Fuck! What the hell! I have to take a woman._

Gaddes sensing Van presence with only one look realized where his thoughts were. And he laughed when he saw Van turning around.

"Aren't you worried, Van?"

"What?!" barked him, irritated thinking that Gaddes will start to jest him.

"She's going a nightclub."

" So, what about it?" frowned Van.

"…"

" There's nothing wrong with that place!" said Hitomi quickly, the last thing she needed was for them to put up some hindrance.

"You always call it, that place. Why not using it's name?"

"I'm not a fool, Gaddes. If you knew where I'm going, you would appear there too!" she held her tongue out to him.

Rising quickly from the sofa she headed for the door and throwed a kiss at Gaddes. Shaking his head he said to Van: "You know, you are a luckily bastard to have her as fianceé."

* * *

I will stop here for now. The funny thing in writing is that I thought about others stuff to put here but when I did really write, it turned out different. Really, I'm always amazed, it's like the story is alive.

Anyway, this fic right now don't have adult impure content but later it will have. I wanted to write a oneshot but I couldn't somehow.

I will put them with a warning, the idea is to let them in separate chapters so no one will have to be troubled if they don't like rated T or M fic.


End file.
